


Crossing Stars

by ceasefire



Series: Overwatch Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Forbidden Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rebellion, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: Hanzo Shimada sneaks out to meet his lover with the help of his brother. Unfortunately, it seems that this will be the last time that they will see one another, and Hanzo decides to throw caution to the wind and do what he really wants for a change.





	Crossing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I think I'll write a short ficlet next!  
> Also me: (writes 3k words)
> 
> Anyway, this was written for the prompt "write 100 words of your fave being slutty". 
> 
> Ignoring the fact that I butchered the word limit, these were my thoughts while writing this piece: a) I do not want to slut shame and b) promiscuity is relative. So, I tried to focus more on Hanzo getting a thrill from not having to worry about rules, being confident and throwing caution to the wind than being quote-unquote, "slutty".
> 
> I hope this piece is enjoyable.

Hanzo dressed in his favourite yukata, the cotton cool to wear even in the summer humidity. He tried to sit still as he had his eyes lined with subtle black and royal blue hues by Genji to compliment the colour of the fabric. If sitting still was hard, it was harder still not to roll his eyes and ruin his brother’s efforts when he responded to all his concerns with one sentence: _it’s the **fashion** , anija! You don’t get it._

His hair was tied loosely back, framing his face while keeping it away from the nape of his neck. The _tantō_ hidden within the folds of his clothing would most likely not be needed, but his family had enemies and that danger could never be ignored, not even for one night. Genji rolled his eyes in an exasperated, fond way as he watched the blade get tucked out of sight, but otherwise seemed completely invested in assisting his brother with his uncharacteristic display of rebellion.

He sneaked out of the Shimada castle grounds, using his brother’s favourite escape spot by the gates, graciously revealed to him by Genji on the condition that he didn't snitch to their father later on. As Genji disappeared from sight, Hanzo caught sight of his brother tossing him some sort of casual salute as if wishing him good luck, and he hoped that Genji saw the hurried wave he offered as thanks in return.

The streets were packed; it was to be expected in summertime. Schoolchildren were holidaying, tourists were visiting Hanamura for the festival season, and all of the town’s usual inhabitants were out to enjoy the festivities or enjoy a roaring trade from the crowds. Although people surrounded him in every direction, Hanzo spotted who he was looking for immediately; the hat and smoldering cigar were hard to miss, even when the streets were as crowded as this.

“Cowboy!”

“Hey there, beautiful!” the other man exclaimed, stubbing out his smoke, looking surprised by Hanzo’s sudden appearance. “And I thought I was keepin’ a close eye out for ya. Didn't even see ya comin’.”

“Not a close enough eye, evidently,” Hanzo teased, and the cowboy took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

“No idea how I could miss ya. You’re so damn gorgeous, you light up the whole damn street.”

“You flatter me,” Hanzo murmured, leaning against the cowboy’s broad chest simply for the sake of close contact and the feel of body against body. 

He had first met the man at Rikimaru when he was with Genji, and had immediately passed him off as another tourist and gone about his business. As it turned out, the foreigner had seemingly taken an interest in him and decided to start a conversation over their meals. Genji had been thrilled; Hanzo was more guarded but found himself intrigued by the other man nonetheless. The speed at which Genji had noticed his attraction to the American had been truly tragic, and his little brother had decided to make it his personal mission to help Hanzo _get lucky_ , as he put it. His reasons were this were completely selfless, he insisted, a mutually beneficial partnership of covering for each other when the need to sneak out arose. Somehow, Hanzo thought he’d end up doing far more of the former than the latter, but he’d agreed.

Still, with Genji’s help his encounters with the cowboy went from ‘coincidental’ meetings around the town accompanied by his brother,, to planned meetings for meals that sometimes ended with Genji conveniently having to leave early, to more private, romantic encounters in secluded areas (which Genji refused to go near at all; he merely responded to by pretending to gag when Hanzo returned home flushed and in an extremely good mood).

And if Hanzo feigned ignorance of who the other man really was, and what he was really doing in Hanamura in favour of listening his heart for once, that was simply a minor, superfluous detail in the grand scheme of things.

And now here he was again, leaning against the cowboy in the middle of the busy main street. The thrill that he got from that, of pressing himself so shamelessly against the other man in full view where people would certainly see and recognize him, shot through him like the white-hot electric feeling of summoning the dragons. It was a dangerous thing; the thrill of rebellion, of going against the norm and throwing his caution to the wind for the sake of his own desires. It was the first time he could remember being so desperate to sate himself, with no one in the family’s opinion to consider.

“Follow me,” Hanzo said, pulling away and gesturing for the cowboy to follow. “Are you hungry? We can eat first, if you wish.”

The other man sighed heavily, as if the entire world was weighing him down.“Sweetheart, before we get goin’... got some bad news, I’m afraid to say.”

Hanzo stopped, trying not to look prematurely hurt at the other man’s words. The cowboy sighed again, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly and avoiding Hanzo’s narrowed eyes.

“I’m leavin’ Japan tomorrow. Won't have time to say goodbye, so this’ll be the last night I get to see ya.”

Hanzo swallowed down against the panic that was creeping up his throat from his stomach.

_No, no, no. No!_

Hanzo knew it was coming, knew that nothing lasted forever, but the feeling of dread that rose in his chest at their impending separation made him feel physically ill. This was the first time he’d felt this way, the only time, and to think it would be over so soon and so suddenly made him heartsick. His first infatuation, the first time he’d felt his lips against another... his first love, perhaps, but he refused to acknowledge that his feelings reach that deep for fear of making this hurt even more. His mind was racing, his good sense wrestling with his desire, head versus heart in a one-sided tug-of-war.

Hanzo could not let this man leave without somehow expressing everything he felt; he honestly felt that if he didn’t, he’d burst. He had done everything for the Shimada, and for just one night he wanted to leave the obedient, selfless son behind the imposing walls of the castle compound behind them.

Just one night. That was all he wanted. It was all he’d need.

Heart pounding in his ears, Hanzo pulled away from the cowboy and grabbed his hand.

“Come with me.”

“Wha-?”

Hanzo didn’t bother stopping to explain himself, and he was secretly glad that the other man trusted him enough to let him lead him away from the safety of the main street in this way. Yes, away from the main street was where he needed to go, away from the lights and laughs and prying eyes of the crowd. He led the cowboy to the small alleyway that broke off from the side street that bordered Rikimaru. It was not ideal, but it was the most privacy that he could hope for on short notice. He certainly couldn’t take this man back to the house, like Genji did with his many trysts.

“Whoa now, darlin’.”

The cowboy had allowed Hanzo to drag him away from the main road, but he was on guard, suspicious of Hanzo’s intentions and ready to act at the first sign of trouble. Hanzo kept a firm grip on his arm until he was sure that the cowboy would not run from him.

“I know that you are an agent of Blackwatch. You were followed when you first entered Hanamura, but not since then,” Hanzo said, feel breathless and nervous as he watched the other man tense. “And I am sure you know that I am a Shimada, but the goings on between my family and Overwatch are not the reason that I responded to your advances on the day we met. I hope they are not the reason that you took an interest in me, either.”

Heart caught somewhere between fluttering against his breastbone and being caught in his throat, Hanzo spoke rapidly so he could give voice his feelings before losing his nerve.

“I did it purely because I am attracted to you, physically, and I hope that you feel the same for me, because I want… I want…”

He trailed off, feeling inexperienced and foolish. Hanzo had wanted to leave the confident future leader of the clan behind a scant five minutes ago, but he suddenly felt exposed, raw without the careful mask of confidence he’d learned to wear as Sojiro Shimada’s eldest son. His cheeks were flushed red with shame and his hands were shaking, worried that he’d assumed too much and ruined things between them.

His worries, as it turned out, amounted to nothing because a moment later he found himself being kissed breathless by the American.

When they parted, the other man barely left enough space between their lips to speak.

“Darlin’, I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you.”

Hanzo gasped; an undignified, sudden sound as he was kissed again. Large, warm hands roamed over his chest, found the sensitive skin of his nipples with ease and teased them as they peaked against the thin material. Hanzo moaned helplessly into the kiss, torn between pressing closer and leaving the cowboy enough room to touch him.

_The cowboy…_

“Wait, wait,” Hanzo whispered, breaking away. The other man moved away immediately, cheeks ruddy beneath his rough beard.

“Sorry, beautiful. Let myself get carried away, wasn't right of me.”

Hanzo shook his head, hair flying wildly around his face. “No, please don't apologize. I just… please let me know your name.”

Hanzo suspected the grin and jaunty tilt of the head he got in response was habitual for the cowboy.

“McCree, sweetheart. Jesse McCree.”

“McCree…” Hanzo murmured, the foreign name unusual as it rolled off his tongue, but not unpleasant. He smiled at McCree then pushed up against him again, feeling his cock throb when strong arms wrapped back around him. He’d never wanted anyone else like this before, and it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

“And was I correct before?” he questioned, sighing softly as Jesse’s nibbled at his lower lip. “Do you know my name, Jesse McCree?”

Hanzo watched McCree lick his lips, shivered as large hands slipped down his spine to rest on the curve of his ass, kneading the soft flesh.

“Hanzo Shimada.”

Hanzo hummed in affirmation and jumped at McCree again, locking their lips together and letting his tongue meet McCree’s halfway. He could feel McCree’s cock now, as hard as his own even through the layers of clothing between them. The sounds of the festival were so far away and yet so close, terrifying and enticing. He had never done anything like this before, leaving these sorts of frivolities to Genji and his enviable freedom. He had never been tempted to bare himself to another before but now, in Jesse McCree’s arms, he admitted that he could see why Genji reveled in his promiscuity. Even the risk of getting seen made his cock ache instead of frightening him. He felt like a stranger in his own skin.

“Hanzo, baby, let me,” McCree said, moaning low when Hanzo grinded their cocks together with a desperate whimper. He took hold of the neckline of Hanzo’s yukata and tugged uselessly, trying to shed the other man of his clothing. Hanzo tried his best to help, fingers clumsy and stupid on the knot of his obi. He growled in frustration as the cloth tangled around his waist and with an impatient curse, he reached into his yukata and withdrew the _tantō_ he’d hidden away when he was dressing. With little finesse, he sliced through the knotted obi with the sharp blade as if it were as soft as butter.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d be bringin’ that out,” McCree purred; of course he had felt it, he was an agent of Overwatch, after all. Hanzo did not care.

“This blade is not for you, cowboy,” Hanzo hissed, shrugging his yukata off his shoulders. He pulled the ruined obi from around his waist and balled it up, shoving it into the pocket of McCree’s jeans, fingertips just barely able to brush against the thick heat of McCree’s cock through the pocket’s material.

“A token to remember me by,” Hanzo said breathlessly in response to Jesse’s clueless look. “Now touch me.”

McCree’s hands were on his chest in an instant, large palms spreading across his pecs and squeezing down on the firm muscle. His nipples were hard beneath the rough skin of Jesse’s hands, pert and aching from the attention. Hanzo could only throw his head back and moan, grateful that one of McCree’s hands caught him before he went weak at the knees.

“Like having these played with, hmm?”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathed, feeling his underwear stain with wet as Jesse caught his nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulled just enough for it to hurt before letting go.

“Could touch you all night,” McCree murmured against Hanzo’s bared throat, fingers once again finding his nipple to pinch down on before soothing the sting with tiny circular motions of his thumb. His hand traveled lower, slipping beneath the waistband of Hanzo’s underwear to stroke lazily at his cock. “God, darlin’, you're so wet for me. You’re amazing.”

Hanzo cried out rolled his hips against McCree’s hand, pre leaking freely from his tip and his heart racing. Although it felt wonderful to be in Jesse’s arms, to have all his attention focused on him, this wasn't what he needed right now; he needed to pleasure Jesse too, wanted his mark on him even went he was thousands of miles away. When McCree’s mouth found his nipple, teeth nibbling and tongue swirling, Hanzo let out a shivery little moan and rocked desperately into the other man’s hand.

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo whispered, letting himself cry out despite the risk of drawing attention. “Let me taste you.”

McCree looked surprised and, for a second, almost reverent as he stared at the heir of the Shimada getting down on his knees in front of him in the dirty back alley, the sounds of the town that could recognize him echoing through the night.

“If you want to, sweetheart.”

“I am sure of what I want,” Hanzo replied, unfastening the gaudy belt buckle and pushing it aside, biting down on his lower lip as he rubbed the bulge of McCree’s cock through his jeans. “Do you want my mouth, cowboy?”

McCree wrestled his fly open so quickly he almost fell over, leaving Hanzo smirking until he’d tugged his underwear down and out of the way, the elastic tight across his balls.

Hanzo swallowed against a dry throat; he wondered if the large size of Jesse’s cock was common or if it was something that the other man had been luckily blessed with. His inexperience in such matters stung a little, but he refused to let it deter him. He grasped McCree’s cock at the base and licked at the tip cautiously, taking it into his mouth without hesitation when Jesse moaned.

He should have figured that the other man would be loud but he didn't realize what an effect it would have on him; his own cock bobbed and strained uselessly between his thighs as moans spilled from Jesse’s lips, when he gripped Hanzo’s hair and guided him into a rhythm and called him pet names like _beautiful, darlin’, sweetheart_ and praised him with fond words like _amazing, perfect, so goddamn good on my cock _. Hanzo looked up through dark lashes at Jesse as he sucked his dick, hand working the other man’s shaft where his mouth couldn't reach, his eyes watering from the ache in his jaw. Genji’s carefully-applied makeup was probably running down his face thanks to that, but he did not care in the least.__

__“Hanzo, god sweetheart,” Jesse moaned, staring back down at him with such affection that Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat. “You gonna touch yourself? Just let me guide your head, make yourself feel good.”_ _

__Hanzo did as he was told, dropping his hand from Jesse’s cock to wrap it around his own with hurried, desperate strokes. He almost felt like crying at the relief that that action alone gave him, his hips jerking forward reflexively in response. Jesse’s hand continued to guide his head, never pushing him too far. He could taste the salty tang of Jesse’s pre on his tongue and all he wanted was more of it. He let out a desperate whine and feverishly stroked his cock, digging the corner of his thumbnail into his slit and twisting his wrist at the head with tears of frustration in his eyes._ _

__“Shhh, it’s alright. Just relax,” Jesse said, giving Hanzo’s hair a fond stroke. “You ever used your fingers, darlin’?”_ _

__Eyes wide and face cherry red, Hanzo shook his head just enough to signal no. It wasn't that he’d never been curious about it, and he knew the theory behind the action, but it seemed daunting when he was alone in his room trying his best to simply get things done quickly and quietly._ _

__“Do you want to try? D’you want me to watch?”_ _

__Hanzo nodded, achingly hard as Jesse gestured for him to lift his free hand and he found his fingers licked wet by the cowboy._ _

__“Ain't got anything proper for this,” Jesse muttered, cock twitching against Hanzo’s tongue. “Just go with one finger, nice and slow, alright sweetheart?”_ _

__Hanzo didn't need to be told twice. He positioned his arm behind himself, slid his middle finger down the cleft of his ass and pressed his fingertip against his hole. Spit wasn't the best lubrication and the pressure felt… strange, unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. His dick jumped at the sensation, droplets of pre dripping to the ground in front of him as he worked his aching jaw over Jesse’s cock._ _

__“Good, Hanzo,” Jesse murmured, voice husky as the head of his cock edged past Hanzo’s teeth and slid against the smooth flesh inside his cheek. “That’s it, just let me have your mouth and just focus on yourself.”_ _

__Hanzo let his eyes fall shut, finger pressing deeper inside himself as he felt the warmth of climax stirring in the pit of his stomach. He twisted his wrist as best he could, bent his finger inside himself to test angles until he happened upon one that almost made him come the moment he applied pressure, surprised by how powerful the sensation was._ _

__“Close?” Jesse questioned, groaning when Hanzo hummed in affirmation around him “Me too. D’you want it in your mouth?”_ _

__Hanzo opened his eyes and looked up at Jesse, hoping his expression conveyed his desire as much as he possibly could without pulling away and _begging_ for it. It turned out he didn't need to, because a second layer Jesse was gently pushing him away and stroking himself with one shaking hand._ _

__“Open up, keep your mouth nice an’ wide for me,” Jesse growled, speech almost slurred. Hanzo nodded, eyes heavy-lidded and tongue poking out over his chapped lips. With a final moan, the first shot of Jesse’s cum hit the back of Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo let Jesse shoot his load into his mouth until the last of it dripped off the tip of his cock, and he leaned forward to clean the other man up with his mouth as best he could with his mouth still full of his release. He growled and slid his index finger into his ass alongside his middle and cried out, the sudden extra stimulation and the tiniest edge of pain finally driving him to climax._ _

__“That’s it, darlin’. Don't stop until you’re good and done.”_ _

__Hanzo moaned weakly around Jesse’s cock, hands moving feverishly between his legs as he wrung the last of his own release out of his spent body, his cum staining the ground between his knees. Pulling off McCree with a ragged gasp, briefly having forgotten to draw breath, Hanzo cleared his throat into his loosely-clenched fist and wiped at his sealed lips with the hem of his yukata sleeve, the mess of spit and cum staining the cotton dark. He felt thoroughly debauched, beyond filthy, the thrill of his risky actions still humming through system like an addictive drug._ _

__Breathing heavily, McCree reached down to run the tip of his thumb along the seam of the other man’s lips in silent question, groaning when Hanzo hummed in approval and opened his mouth to reveal the mess of pearly white on his tongue._ _

__“You’re truly unforgettable, sweetheart.”_ _

__Hanzo’s smile was only a little tight at the edges, but his chest ached as he swallowed McCree’s release down and put on a brave face as he was helped to his feet._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Next: McHanzo footjob, because Jesse loves those tiny ankles.
> 
> That should be up sometime shortly after the double EXP weekend, hopefully! Gotta grind for those loot boxes.


End file.
